Despertar
by MonoAzul
Summary: Amanecer rosa, despertar doloroso a la realidad. Este fic participa del Concurso especial por el Tercer aniversario del Foro Proyecto 1-8.


**!Hola a todas y todos! Mi teclado sigue saboteándome y no puedo escribir mis signos de exclamación apropiadamente. Después de editar como 4 veces, aquí está su servidora presentando su primera historia.**

 **No sé si cumpla los requisitos, pero es la única idea coherente que pude exprimir de mi cerebro. De por sí se me hizo difícil escribir hur/confort, así que no prometo nada. Bueno, esito sería porque tampoco es para tanto.**

 **Lo que me tocó:**

 **Personajes: Yamato/ Jun**

 **Género: Hurt/confort**

 **Color: Rosa**

 **Esta historia participa del Concurso especial por el Tercer aniversario del Foro Proyecto 1-8**

 **Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto sin ánimo de lucro y sólo por diversión.**

 **Los invito a leer****

* * *

 **I**

Jun Motomiya se consideraba una chica moderna.

A los 16 años, sabía todo lo que una fangirl adolescente debe saber sobre la música del momento, la ropa que se estilaba en las pasarelas japonesas y los chismes sobre la vida de todos los personajes importantes y no tan importantes.

Coleccionaba mangas shojo, además de revistas sobre cantantes de pop y rock y novelas con actrices lloronas de blanca y hermosa piel.

Conocía al dedillo la vida amorosa de sus cantantes favoritos, y aprendía de memoria la enorme lista _must_ de productos de belleza que aparecía cada par de semanas en la revista para adolescentes que compraba con religiosa puntualidad.

Sentía que al hacerlo adquiría estatus y sofisticación y que se acercaba más a aquellos magnates y bellas mujeres que exhibían su fabulosa fortuna y su carísima forma de vida en los programas de televisión de fin de semana que solía ver.

A Jun le fascinaba aquél mundo rosa fantástico de lujo y exageración, donde se era bello, rico y feliz. En su ingenuidad, había llegado a creer de veras que ser rico y estar a la moda eran sinónimos de ser talentoso e inteligente, y que ser famoso y físicamente bello eran prendas de tanto o más valor que ser bondadoso u honesto.

Su realidad, empero, era un poco distinta.

Su familia, a costa de mucho sacrificio, vivía decentemente, pero no podían pagar excentricidades, menos aún los bolsos extravagantes, el maquillaje fino o la ropa de diseñador que Jun anhelaba tener. Los padres de Jun eran gente honrada y muy trabajadora, que debían hacer grandes esfuerzos para llegar a fin de mes y criar a sus dos hijos. Pagaban una hipoteca y un préstamo del banco.

Jun tenía un hermano menor: Daisuke, el Idiota, que a la sazón tenía doce años. Sabía que debía compartirlo todo con él, con el torpe de ridículas patillas. A base de gritos y berrinches había conseguido sacarlo de la habitación que compartían.

―¡No puedo invitar a mis amigas con él ahí dentro, mamá! Deja sus calcetines apestosos regados por todo el suelo, ¿te parece eso vivir con glamour? ¡Mayumi-chan necesita un espacio vital con un mínimo de estilo y libre de imbéciles!― Jun señalaba los afiches de una cantante pop.

―¿Mayumi-chan? ¿Es la amiga de la que hablas, a la que quieres invitar?. Sabrá apreciarte tal y como eres si es tu amiga de verdad, hija. No te expreses así de tu hermano menor― decía mamá doblando la ropa limpia, seria y pensativa, sin mirar a su hija y con expresión cansada en el rostro.

―¡Es la verdad, mamá, sabes que todo lo que toca el tonto termina roto, sucio o infectado con su horrible olor!. ¡Mamá, por favor, combina el rojo con el azul marino estando en plena primavera! ¡Es vergonzoso, alguien podría enterarse que somos familia!―, vociferaba Jun, con gesto asqueado.

―¡Es suficiente!,―gritó su madre―¡Cállate, es una orden!.

Mamá se masajeaba las sienes. Había tenido un día muy difícil en el trabajo y le martilleaba la cabeza. Las cosas tomaban un cariz alarmante, financieramente hablando, y no había podido pagar la hipoteca de ese mes. Suspiró cansada.

― Si te dejo la habitación para ti sola, ¿dejarás de gritar de esa manera? ¿Por favor, Jun?

Jun era, ante todo, una chica con inventiva y mucha "visión", según ella misma decía. Daisuke tuvo que acomodarse junto con sus feas patillas en el pequeño depósito del fondo.

Jun recibía una pequeña mesada, que ganaba a cambio de levantarse al alba para ayudar a preparar la merienda de sus padres que salían muy temprano, limpiar el pequeño departamento, dar de comer al gatito y secar su único uniforme húmedo, que le gustaba llevar inmaculado. Luego, comiendo a la rápida alguna cosilla, se iba volando a la preparatoria.

Además, ayudaba a la anciana señora Noriko, vecina del edificio, que tenía que vivir con mucho menos que ella y su familia un par de pisos abajo. La viejecita trabajaba aún en una pequeña tienda de insumos para el cuarto de baño, era buena, menuda, amable y criaba a su nieto de 5 años mientras su hija trabajaba en Kyoto.

Jun recogía al tímido niño todos los días a mediodía, y lo llevaba a su casa, que siempre estaba vacía a esa hora; debía esperar a que Noriko-san, medio ciega, enferma y con paso vacilante, volviera. Para eso, escapaba por más de una hora de la preparatoria, corriendo a toda velocidad y haciendo prometer a Momoe, su mejor amiga, cubrirla hasta su regreso.

―¡Tengo que irme ya, ya sabes qué hacer!―, gritaba Jun, con prisa nerviosa.

La pobre Momoe no tenía opción. Jun desaparecía antes de que tuviera oportunidad de darle el consabido sermón sobre la responsabilidad y el peligro al que se exponía.

Momoe, nerviosa, asustada y retorciéndose las manos, inventaba alguna mentira ridícula e improbable y presentaba notas de justificación falsas a los maestros, hechas por Jun con habilidad. Luego la maldecía en voz baja.

― ¡Esto es el colmo, como nos descubran nos expulsarán a ambas! ¡¿Por qué diablos no puede ser una chica normal?!―, decía Momoe con voz exasperada.

Pero también se preocupaba por su amiga. Fuera del peligro de expulsión, las calificaciones de Jun eran entre mediocres y malas, no podía seguir así. Además, las mentiras y la suerte se le acabarían algún día.

Pero Jun siempre volvía, agitada y sudorosa, con su esponjoso cabello más desordenado que nunca pero con una sonrisa brillante de triunfo en el rostro. Cuidar al pequeño Sousuke le reportaba una pequeña ganancia extra al mes, que para ella era significado de revistas nuevas, entrada para conciertos, karaoke con Momoe y sus amigas, maquillaje y ropa nueva. En eso se resumía su felicidad.

 **II**

Jun había tenido 2 novios. El primero, Minato Kuwabara, había sido a los 14 años: un chico moreno de su misma edad y de modesta procedencia.

Lo había conocido en una tienda de manga en Shibuya y congeniaron al instante. El muchacho era un _otaku_ entusiasta, algo más bajo que Jun, feúcho, alegre y de buen corazón, pero demasiado inseguro y, en opinión de Jun, falto de estilo.

Jun esperó 7 días hasta el primer beso porque, según sus tontas lecturas, era el tiempo justo a esperar para una chica a la moda: recordaba haber leído este consejo, junto con la fascinante nota sobre el color favorito de los integrantes de un grupo de J-pop, en alguna página rosa de internet el mismo día que conoció a Minato.

El primer beso la decepcionó muchísimo. Digna y ofendida, mandó a volar al pobre Minato, arguyendo que una chica como ella necesitaba un beso con más glamour, más estilo.

―¡No tienes idea de lo que haces!, ¡¿qué es lo que te pasa?!― le espetó con cólera Jun.

El chico, desesperado y enamorado en serio, no entendía a qué diablos se refería y balbuceaba disculpas sin saber por qué. Pero Jun estaba más que segura de lo que quería, así que se fue dejándolo plantado con la merienda en un parque, confundido y humillado.

Pasó de él como pasaba las hojas de sus frívolas revistas, sin atender sus llamadas ni leer sus mensajes. Él, sin entender qué había hecho mal, finalmente se atrevió a aparecer en su casa con chocolate y mangas nuevos, nervioso, abochornado, y aunque Jun lo había recibido con cortesía en frente de su madre, estaba furiosa.

Daisuke la miraba con sorna, y le mandaba sonrisitas imbéciles y burlonas.

Esa noche, apenas unos segundos después de que vio a Minato doblar la esquina de la cuadra para irse, Jun le mandó un mensaje cruel, tajante, diciendo que no quería volver a saber de él ni oír su estúpido nombre odioso. Minato, dolido y decepcionado, no volvió a insistir.

Jun lo olvidó casi instantáneamente, y meses después, en su cumpleaños número 15, conoció en un karaoke de Palette Town a Takumi Sagara, un sujeto de 20 años, de mediana estatura, muy delgado, de oscuros ojillos brillantes y de cabellos de un rubio pajizo, que él juraba eran naturales, aunque solían vérsele las raíces oscuras de vez en mes. En resumen era un tipo fantástico, según Jun, que vestía bien y "conocía el mundo".

La verdad es que el hombre en cuestión era una completa nulidad en todo aspecto. Carente por completo de talento, presumía un precioso auto descapotable de color hormiga, pero vivía de sus padres, que trabajaban lejos, pidiéndoles dinero para una universidad a la que nunca iba. Era un charlatán y un inútil.

Mientras la abrazaba y besaba en la noche, parqueados cerca de la bahía de Tokio, hacía fabulosos planes sobre sus futuros millones, que ganaría siendo un actor famoso, y sobre la bellísima supermodelo que tendría por esposa y que se llamaría Jun. Ella, encandilada, cayó como mosca en la miel: Takumi, aunque jovial y carismático, podía llegar a ser, además de un petulante idiota, un manipulador peligroso de niñas crédulas. Pero para ella, el puente Arcoiris brillaba como un diamante, igual que él.

Los señores Motomiya, ignorantes de la situación, creyendo que Jun estudiaba con su amiga (Momoe, otra vez y sin saberlo, era su chivo expiatorio), la dejaban llegar a altas horas de la noche, sin reprenderla, demasiado agotados por la extenuante jornada de trabajo.

Esa noche ella volvió, sonrosada y sonriente, y encontró a su padre lavando la vajilla y a Daisuke haciendo deberes en el sofá de la minúscula sala. Su hermano le parecía feo, grosero y ridículo.

Jun miró la hora en el reloj de pared: once y media de la noche. Mamá, agotada, dormía ya. Saludó cariñosamente a su padre, y sin siquiera mirar a Idiota, se encerró con su gato remolón y su música rosa en su pequeña y atiborrada habitación a pensar en amor, fama y riqueza. Su dicha era infinita. Sentía una euforia nueva, unas extrañas ganas de reír.

Takumi le había dicho que en pocos meses se iría a hacer carrera a Hollywood. También le había prometido llevarla con él a América, y la ingenua Jun, inexperta y enamorada, le había pagado con su virginidad.

Jun, aquella primera noche, soñó con Takumi. Soñó con su piel, ambos besándose y acariciándose en el asiento trasero del descapotable, volando a través de un cielo nocturno cuajado de estrellas y diamantes.

 **III**

Demás está decir que el tipo, al cabo de un año y en cuanto se hubo aburrido de ella, la abandonó y la cambió por otra.

Jun caminaba sola en un centro comercial de Nerima la víspera de su cumpleaños 16, cuando lo vio tomado de la mano de una pálida chica de largo y brillante cabello negro, igual de joven que ella. La chica la vió, soltó a Takumi, y se cubrió la boca con la mano para ahogar una risita pícara y burlona. Luego, alejándose un poco, se puso a revisar su teléfono celular con rostro indiferente.

Perpleja, terriblemente herida y humillada, Jun no había atinado a decir nada; Takumi aprovechó para llevársela lejos y decirle, con fingido dolor y sonrisa canalla, que terminaban, que ahora amaba a Kyoko.

―Necesito a alguien más espiritual, Jun, sabes que mi carrera es muy demandante, y tú estás consumiendo mi tiempo

Jun lo miraba con ojos intensos. Era culpa de ella, entonces.

Pálida y callada, escuchó todo sin abrir la boca. Luego lo vio alejarse con Ryoko, o Yoko, de la mano. Una eternidad después, pensativa, con el rostro desencajado y la mirada perdida, fue a ver cómo las luces del puente Arcoiris se encendían en la bahía de Tokio.

 **IV**

Aunque era invierno y helaba afuera, ese atardecer fue caminando en falda corta hasta su casa.

Delirante, decidió no llorar: una chica moderna ―según su revista rosa― debe saber que los novios en la actualidad deben cambiarse rápido, y que los hombres, después de un tiempo, pierden el interés si una no consigue, mediante el encanto y la femineidad, conservar su afecto.

Entró con sombrío semblante, y sin saludar a su madre, que cocinaba con Daisuke, se dirigió hasta su cuarto. Daisuke, que conocía la torpeza e irascibilidad de su hermana, lanzó al aire un burlón saludo.

―¿Qué pasó, hermanita? ¿Tu noviecito te dejó por otra?.

Ante la mortífera puntería de esas palabras, Jun lo miró con sus negros ojos vacíos y esbozó una estúpida sonrisa. Daisuke se calló, extrañado, y la vio entrar en su recámara.

―Vaya idiota― pensó, con el ceño fruncido.

Jun, ya en su habitación, se desnudó lentamente frente a su gran espejo.

No era una belleza: demasiado alta, demasiado delgada, casi sin senos, con pies grandes, ojos pequeños y cabello hirsuto, tenía aquel aire tontuelo de las aves zancudas. Sabía sacarse partido: no ocultaba nunca sus defectos, sino más bien, con gracia, los acentuaba de forma muy favorecedora. Era una chica auténtica, a pesar de su superficialidad. Pero algo se había roto en ella.

Acarició al gato, que dormía en su cama; mañana en su cumpleaños, se dijo, iría a comprar ropa a su tienda favorita en Shinjuku. Habría un concierto de un grupo nuevo de estudiantes de preparatoria, favoritos del momento en Odaiba, los Teenage Wolves. Nada arruinaría su cumpleaños. Mamá y papá le habían regalado una radio, e incluso Daisuke le había comprado un disco con sosas canciones de los 80's. Típico de él.

―Vaya idiota―, pensó Jun.

Al salir esa mañana de invierno, Jun encontró al pequeño y enfermizo Sousuke en las escaleras, pero por su propio estado de ánimo ni siquiera le respondió su suave saludo. Sabía que ya no lo vería más, que más tarde partiría a Kyoto con Noriko-san, definitivamente enferma. Pero simplemente en aquél momento no le importaba una mierda.

Hacía mucho frío. Llegó a la tienda, a la sección de rebajas, y eligió rápido: tenía un ojo excelente para elegir ropa no ya bonita, pero con potencial. Su "visión" le ayudaba. Compró una desabrida falda monjil: la cortaría y le agregaría detalles coloridos, o un color completamente nuevo. Tal vez rosa. Tenía una maquinita de coser, regalo de Noriko-san, que utilizaría en la tarde, apurada y con alfileres en la boca. Sin embargo todo valdría la pena, porque sabía que se vería espléndida en aquella futura fiesta con chicos, o en Palette Town con Momoe, o en las perfumerías de alto vuelo a las que sólo iría a mirar y a probarse fragancias.

 **V**

La noche era clara y fría. Jun iba del brazo con Momoe al pequeño parque en Odaiba donde se realizaría el concierto. Se había pintado los labios de un rosa brillante, casi eléctrico, a tono con su falda nueva. Sentía la expectativa de la noche, y, por un breve momento, olvidó a Takumi; Momoe le reñía y le daba el ultimátum: no le ayudaría más a mentir en clases.

―¡No quiero ser cómplice de la ruina de mi mejor amiga!. Te apoyé hasta ahora porque eres eso, mi amiga, pero no lo haré más. ¡También mi pellejo está en riesgo, y aunque a ti te tenga sin cuidado tu reputación, a mí sí me importa!.¿Jun?,¡te estoy hablando!.

―Eso ya no tiene importancia― dijo Jun, indiferente, fastidiada. Momoe la miró molesta y ofendida, pero Jun tenía una mirada tan extraña, tan cansada, que prefirió guardarse la réplica para después. Momoe no sabía nada de Takumi. Le dio su regalo en silencio: un reproductor nuevo de música con las canciones favoritas de ambas. Jun la miró agradecida; Momoe le sonrió.

― ¡Feliz cumpleaños, querida Jun!― dijo alegre.

Llegaron al parque, donde había un escenario armado. Había mucha gente. Jun vio allí a Daisuke hablando con una chica de corto pelo castaño y a Miyako, la hermana menor de Momoe. Daisuke sonreía como el idiota que era.

Helaba, pero el animado rumor del gentío hacía olvidar el invierno; Jun, a pesar de su tristeza, marcaba inconscientemente con sus grandes pies el ritmo de la música de fondo.

Momoe, semiescondida detrás de un gran parlante, fumaba un cigarrillo. Se veía graciosa con su gorrito de lana rosa y su mirada nerviosa, jugando a ser grande, lagrimeando y tosiendo estrepitosamente.

Las luces se apagaron, y el rumor del público aumentó, cargado de alegría. Se oyeron gritos y silbidos.

Y sólo entonces, Jun pudo ver cómo un muchacho vestido de negro, alto y pálido, de hermoso semblante y rubia cabeza, subía al escenario junto con otros dos chicos.

Ella, mirándolo perpleja, dejó de zapatear. Él afinaba distraída y calmadamente un bajo eléctrico rojo, sin mirar a la muchedumbre que se comenzó a agolpar en la base del escenario. Jun pudo escuchar la emoción en algunas voces femeninas.

Después de un momento, el muchacho levantó su mirada azul, y con suave voz y encantadora sonrisa, saludó al público con una mano. Para entonces Jun, olvidándose de Momoe , se había acercado a empujones cerca del escenario. Viéndolo de cerca, Jun pudo notar que el chico era más hermoso aún que de lejos.

Se oyó su enérgica voz.

―¡Buenas noches, y gracias por venir!. Somos los Teenage Wolves, y tocaremos un par de canciones para ustedes hoy

La mano blanca comenzó a puntear el bajo y luego empezó la música junto con el estruendo del público excitado.

Jun lo miraba con gran concentración, tanta, que no parpadeaba ni oía la música que ya había comenzado, como queriendo grabar a fuego en su retina cada rasgo de su rostro, cada matiz de su voz.

Mientras los otros brincaban, saltaban y cantaban, ella estaba parada al frente y debajo de él, embelesada, absorbiendo cada detalle de su fisonomía elegante, con una boba sonrisa en los labios. La emoción la embargaba completamente.

Después del concierto, Jun esperó con impaciencia a que el lugar se vaciara un poco y luego fue corriendo tras escenario para ver al chico otra vez. Quería verlo, hablarle y pedirle su número, o un autógrafo por lo menos. ¡Necesitaba hacerlo!.

Volvía la fangirl enloquecida.

 **VI**

Esa noche, ya en su habitación, Jun era feliz. Se había, literalmente, obsesionado con un desconocido la primera noche de conocerlo.

Aunque para ella no era un extraño, no.

Recostada en su cama, sonriente y con el gato ronroneando en sus pies, pensaba en el vocalista de los Teenage Wolves. El muchacho, lejos de ser un tímido tonto como Minato o un pedante idiota como Takumi, la había tratado con soltura y amabilidad. Ella tenía su camiseta autografiada.

Jun se sentía profundamente impresionada por él. Reunía todas las características que ella buscaba en un chico ideal, sin esperar que en realidad existiese. Verlo y hablarle le habían tomado desprevenida; estaba extasiada, enardecida.

Sabía que se llamaba Yamato Ishida, y su nombre, como él, se le antojaba hermoso y elegante.

-Yamato… Yamato… Yamato…-, repetía ella en voz baja, saboreando y acariciando cada sílaba de su nombre con sus labios pintados de rosa y con la lengua golosa pegándose a sus blancos incisivos al final de la palabra.

Lo había visto irse con su novia, una linda pelirroja de bufanda de lana también rosa, y con fino abrigo color cielo.

Pero aún así se sentía otra vez eufórica y entusiasmada, con la sensación agradable de saber exactamente lo que quería. Lo quería a él. Estaba segura y decidida.

Era una chica moderna, así que sin duda alguna daría el primer paso para acercarse. No vacilaría ni un segundo, a pesar de que Yamato tenía novia.

Sabía dónde estudiaba, dónde ensayaba, dónde comía. Lo buscaría al día siguiente en su casa.

Al despedirse de él, atrevidamente le había dado un beso en la mejilla. Recordaba vívidamente el aroma de su pálida piel, el tono agradable de su voz avergonzada y sus hermosos ojos azules, y esto bastaba para llenarla de alegría.

Con mirada febril y sonrisa llena de deleite, imaginaba cómo sería besar su boca, acariciar su rubio cabello y sentir sus manos blancas de largos dedos sobre su piel desnuda. ¿La pelirroja sabría todo eso?.

Al mismo tiempo, ella pasaba con placer y lascivia sus propias manos por todo su cuerpo, vestida sólo con la camiseta autografiada, con las piernas desnudas heladas por haber usado minifalda en un noche de pleno invierno. Tenía la piel de gallina. Su sonrisa voluptuosa se mezclaba de acompasados jadeos y hondos suspiros.

Mientras se acariciaba a sí misma con fruición, pensando en él, el Hermoso, el Ideal, el Inasequible, ardientes lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus sienes, por sus mejillas, y la enceguecían por momentos. En medio del transporte sentía una mezcla de júbilo y desesperación, de alegría y angustia, de placer y dolor.

Sabía en el fondo que nunca realmente se podría hacer amar por Yamato, sabía que la había mirado con amabilidad cortés pero también con fastidio. Era culpa de ella, seguramente.

Pensaba en lo fea que era por fuera y en lo horrible que era por dentro; en su aire torpe de ave zancuda, en sus enormes pies de hombre, en su cabello hirsuto, en su voz chillona y en su terrible y frívola ridiculez.

Sentía dolor al darse cuenta de que su sueño rosa era aplastado para siempre, precisamente por ser ridículo y porque ella no merecía una vida llena de color, fama y riqueza. O una familia unida, o una persona bondadosa que la quisiera de verdad; ella no conocía estas cosas. Una vida llena de amor.

Dolor al pensar que ya no sería la misma nunca más, que nunca más sería inocente.

Dolor al recordar la crueldad con que había tratado a Minato, a su buen amigo de sus 14 años, al que nunca volvería a ver.

Dolor al saber que Noriko-san se había ido, tal vez para morir, y ella, indolente y egoísta, no se había ni siquiera despedido de ella ni del pequeño Sousuke.

Y sobre todo dolor al pensar en Takumi, en su primera noche, cerca del puente Arcoiris, aquél auto en la bahía de Tokio bajo un cielo brillante, dolor al pensar en la traición y el abandono. Dolor al saber que él no volvería.

Dolor al pensar en la pálida Kyoko de negros cabellos y en la sensación de haberse comportado como una idiota incrédula, una verdadera imbécil que no había articulado palabra mientras se burlaban de ella en frente de los curiosos de un centro comercial.

Una verdadera imbécil que aún amaba al traidor, y deseaba su regreso con desesperación.

Pero sabía también que esa imbécil ya no volvería a ser la misma nunca más, que había desaparecido para siempre.

Ya no disimulaba sus sollozos. Trémula, vencida, sentía angustia y un dolor desgarrador, como si se fragmentara su alma de niña y viera, de pronto y sin anestesia, la realidad de su absurda vida.

El placer se había ido.

Lloraba con hipidos asfixiantes, aún con los dedos húmedos, desamparada y desesperada, clamando por ayuda pero sin saber a quién. Lloraba con lágrimas ardientes y amargas, ya de mujer. Lloró hasta el alba, donde al fin, libre y desahogada, se durmió.

Afuera amanecía, y un hermoso celaje de suaves nubes color rosa dejaba adivinar la pronta salida del sol…

* * *

 **Sé que está un poco largo (?), y que en vez de hacer un Yamato/Jun hice un Jun/Yamato. Tampoco es como si esperara ganar, así que mucho no creo que importe el orden. Me di cuenta, con todo el dolor de mi corazón, que soy incapaz de escribir a Yamato, así que tuve que hacer lo que hice. Si el cielo te da limones... .**

 **Si se aburrieron, no los culpo, y si acabaron de leerlo, o mejor les gustó algo, se los agradezco. Acepto sugerencias y críticas. *Pone voz de Otto, de los Simpson* !Paz, hermanos!**

 **(Malditos signos de exclamación)**


End file.
